Mutants, Ninja and Zombies
by SeventhHokage
Summary: Naruto and Shikamaru were both in the Shinobi Alliance's main camp trying to plan a way to beat Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha from putting the world in an infinite tsukuyomi to enslave them all for a fools way to peace. Madara messes up their planning when both Sasuke and Madara show up at camp and send Naruto and accidentally Shikamaru through a portal to a different dimension.


**Mutants, Ninja and Zombies**

 _Naruto and Shikamaru were both in the Shinobi Alliance's main camp trying to plan a way to beat Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha from putting the world in an infinite tsukuyomi to enslave them all for a fools way to peace. Madara messes up their planning when both Sasuke and Madara show up at camp and send Naruto and accidentally Shikamaru through a portal to a different dimension leaving them with no chakra, no way home, and in a unfamiliar place._

* * *

 **Pairings Naruto x Rogue(Anna Marie)**

 **Shikamaru x OC**

 **-will take place just before the outbreak (about a month or so before the outbreak)**

 **\- Naruto will be 17 years old in this story that will make him one year older than Rogue**

 **Disclaimer: *Sigh* Sadly enough i do not own either Naruto or The Walking Dead or the X-Men so ya'll will have to just deal with that fact like the rest of us writers who want nothing else but to never have to say this again or just well… ever. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter One: Where are we?/Prologue**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara have been in Naruto's tent for hours trying to come up with some way to beat both Sasuke and Madara so they could work their way to true peace.

Suddenly the guard that was just outside the tent burst through yelling, "We are under attack! Its Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha! THey are headed this wa…" Was all he could get out before Sasuke came through the entrance of the tent and impaled the guard on his kusanagi.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto and Shikamaru standing there and said, "Well I hope you both have fun after Madara and I are done with you two."

Then Madara came through the entrance and went through some hand signs and said "Have fun dying fools."

Before Naruto was sucked into the portal he grabbed kusanagi out of Sasuke's hand and said, "We will return and kill you both…" and then disappeared through the portal.

"Now let's go and find the nine-tails." Madara said before walking out of the tent with a seething Sasuke behind him.

* * *

 **Somewhere in America before the Outbreak…**

* * *

There was a bright flash in the sky just overhead of where Beth Greene and her sister Maggie Greene were sitting.

"What was that?" asked Beth before standing up.

"I don't know want to go check it out?" Maggie said, "Race you." Then quickly sped off with Beth following closely behind.

* * *

 **With Naruto and Shikamaru**

* * *

"Ugh… that hurt." Naruto said while slowly sitting up, "Where are we aren't we supposed to be dead?"

"Aargh, that was troublesome, but I don't know where we are and maybe the jutsu that Madara used didn't do what he thought it did." Shikamaru responded while also starting to sit up.

"Shikamaru do you want to go look around and see where we are and if there is anyone around?" Naruto asked while turning to look at his friend only to see two girls running towards them.

"Not right now Naruto i just want to lay down and watch the clouds for a little bit. This is all too troublesome." Shikamaru responded while laying down to look up at the clouds.

"Um… Shika look behind you."

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked while getting up and looking behind him only to see two girls standing there looking at them curiously.

"Who are you two?" The blond haired girl asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my friend Shikamaru Nara, and if i may ask what are your names?" Naruto said.

"My name is Beth and this is my older sister Maggie. Nice to meet you two!" Beth said looking at Naruto the whole time.

"Nice to meet you too!" Naruto said just as enthusiastically.

"Hey we have no idea where we are could and have nowhere to stay for the night would it be alright if we crashed at your place?" Naruto asked while Shikamaru just muttered 'Troublesome.'

"Well sure just follow me and we'll get you two settled in." Beth said while grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him to her house.

* * *

 **10 minutes later Greene residence**

* * *

"Well alright you two have a good sleep and we'll talk in the morning. Good night you two." Maggie said after getting them settled in.

* * *

 **AN:/ Alright guys that about wraps it up for the prologue. Yes, I do realize its short but i'm hoping to rectify that within the next chapter and mind you this is my first story on the site. Well hope ya'll enjoyed the prologue i'm going to try and get the next chap up within the week so look out for that and Ja Ne. ;)**


End file.
